


Sleeping With a Friend

by inkedmgc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedmgc/pseuds/inkedmgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight home from a concert to go on a break is largely uneventful, but it can be awfully adorable. The boys are on their way home, but when they fall asleep, Harry has bad dreams. Louis comes to his rescue. I'm bad at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny one-shot was inspired by the following manip. I'm not sure who made it, but if you know please let me know and I'll gladly credit them!

[manip](http://i.imgur.com/KXSTvBX.jpg)

Some hotshot manager puppet of Modest! stood in the aisle of the plane right before take off, staring at the five boys coming off their adrenaline high. Flushed faces stared into their phones, looking at pictures from the concert and not giving one bit of  attention to the man standing before them. They were laying in beds built into the sides of the private jet, made solely for long trips of those that can afford it. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were farthest from the nervous and sweaty man, while Louis and Harry laid across the aisle from each other, sharing secret smiles from behind their phones. It took several times of the man clearing his throat to get the slightest bit of the boys attention. To be quite honest, they really couldn't care about what he had to say anyways. If it wasn't for their dedicated fans and talent, he'd be the one out of a job.

"Alright boys, this break should be spent returning home for a few days. No funny business, I mean it. We haven't worked this hard to keep 'Larry Stylinson a secret for you guys to blow it over a few days with minimal supervision."

Harry stared up at the manager from over his phone with an unamused, aggravated glare. One eyebrow lifted, doing nothing to hide his hatred. They weren't complete idiots. The boys know better, although no one really understood why it had to be kept a secret. Louis sniggered at Harry's reaction (or lack thereof), and gave a curt nod while the rest of the boys ignored the man since the statement was not relevant to them. The man stiffened at Louis' snicker then turned to leave the plane before take off. Once his back was turned, Harry twisted his face into a mocking expression and stuck his tongue out, at which Louis' giggles erupted even more. The man turned back around abruptly, but before he could register what had happened, Harry's face had returned to his previous aggravated stare. With a sigh, the man turned around and stalked off the plane. Harry turned to Louis with one of his megawatt, loving smiles and was rewarded by his boyfriend's flushed face full of laughter and amusement.

From behind them, Niall made a gagging noise and Liam and Zayn groaned, then reached up and turned off their overhead lights. Louis slipped his headphones over his ears, but not before turning over in his bed to face Harry.

Harry already had his eyes closed, laying on his back but with his head turned to face Louis. His earbuds were snugly placed in his ears and sleep slowly beginning to drift over him. Louis smiled at the sight of his adorable boyfriend and reached across the aisle to take his hand. Harry's eyes opened at once with a soft smile lifting the corners of his lips. Harry's hand almost completely covered Louis' when they were linked. Louis mouthed, "I love you Haz," and it was returned by Harry, along with a gentle squeeze of his hand. The couple held hands across the aisle as they drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

Louis woke to his hand falling against the side of his bed, realizing that Harry must've drifted into a deep sleep and had let go. He pulled his hand into his bunk and began to turn over when he heard a soft whine come from his left. Louis sat up to look at Harry, only to see fear and distress tainting his boyfriend's otherwise beautiful face. Harry's hands twitched and his eyebrows were closely knit together. Louis' mouth set in a worrisome frown, watching him. Harry whimpered once again, and he became more and more restless with each passing second.

Lou looked up and down the aisle of the plane, the only brightness coming from the dim lights lining the floor. With another quick glance, he slowly climbed out of his bunk without a sound, and pulled his covers with him. He drew back the blankets off of Harry slowly, so as not to disturb him, and very carefully slid into his bunk with him. Harry's eyes jolted open, wide with fear and anxiety and he inhaled sharply.

Once he realized it was Louis, he quickly relaxed and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh, Lou..." Harry whispered brokenly as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. His voice sounded slightly broken, even in a whisper, and it made Louis' heart hurt. Louis shushed him quietly, mumbling softly to him, "Shhh, it's alright Harry, I'm here."

"Thought you left... They told me-", Harry's frantic tone was cut off by Louis.

"Hazza, that'd never happen. I'm yours as long as you'll have me. I love you," Louis replied softly and sincerely.

Harry gave a small smile, the worry slowly melting off his face, "Love you too, Lou."

Harry pulled the smaller man onto his chest as their legs settled in together in a tangle of limbs, but that was just how they liked it. Louis laid his hands on Harry's chest beneath his head as Harry carded his long, slender fingers through Louis' hair. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head as Louis snuggled closer into him.

"Come home with me, Lou," Harry whispered quietly.

Louis leaned up slightly to look at him, "But management wants us all to spend time apart."

Harry raised both of his eyebrows in response, and chuckled softly, "Fuck management. I'm sure Gemma and my mum would love to see you anyways."

Louis smiled at the thought of going home and spending time with his love, a request he couldn't dream of refusing. "Okay," Louis agreed, "But, I want to go see my mum and the rest of the family before the break is over."

"Of course, Lou. Anything for you. I'm sure Ernest and Doris have gotten so big since we last saw them," Harry replied quietly. He continued running his fingers through Louis' hair gently. Louis hummed in response, and smiled at the thought of Harry being around his family, especially his younger siblings. Seeing Harry with kids just made his heart swell.

Louis turned his head to the side and kissed Harry's chest before settling back down against him. With relaxed sighs of content, the couple finally drifted back to sleep, happy to be in each other's arms where they felt most at home.


End file.
